In the manufacture of certain edible products such as bread and the like, dough is placed onto boards that are transported through the different production stages along automated mechanised conveyors. Often the boards, which are sometimes referred to as “peel-boards”, are manufactured from cloth or plastics materials and are pre-sprinkled with a powdery material, such as semolina flour, in order to assist the eventual release of the dough after proving. During transportation, excessive wear is often imparted to the peel-boards through direct contact with the mechanised conveyors and through collisions with other boards on the conveyor system. Such damage reduces the lifespan of the boards and results in the requirement for frequent repair or replacement.
It is therefore an object of the invention to alleviate the disadvantages associated with the prior art.